


Summer Sweet Euphoria

by likeabomb



Series: HQTransWeek2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Fun and Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, The missing beach episode tbh, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb
Summary: Karasuno and Nekoma meet up for a private day at the beach. There's beach volleyball, good food, and a bonfire to cap it off.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: HQTransWeek2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137155
Kudos: 20
Collections: HQ!! Trans Week 2021





	Summer Sweet Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so!! I'm absolutely in love with this fic.  
> Apologies for all the characters tagged, but none of them are integral to the plot, since there is not flowing plot? It's just a day at the beach and everyone's hanging out.  
> Every single character is trans. All of them.   
> There are a wide range of identities and pronouns used in this fic.
> 
> An important one to note, Azumane has changed names from Asahi to Asayo. Asayo means, roughly, "morning world", where Asahi meant "morning sun".
> 
> If you have any questions about anyone I've written and their identities, feel free to ask!
> 
> Written for #hqtransweek on Twitter and Tumblr!  
> Crossposted to my [writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/likeabomb_), come say hi!
> 
> Day 3: Beach

“Dude?! That fit?” Tanaka calls over the sounds of the waves crashing and the squabbling of Kageyama and Hinata helping Daichi and Suga set up the net.

Nishinoya stands at the top of the stairs that hug the bank from the parking lot higher up, hands on his hips. He’s got a striking black and yellow rash guard and a huge grin. He’s got one foot up on the railing, and flexes to show it off just a little more. Tanaka’s wolf whistle echoes.

Asayo steps over the top of the bank behind him and Tanaka clutches at his heart dramatically.

“Asa-chaaaan!! I love your shawl!”

Heat rises in her face as she reaches to brush a hand down it, letting it flutter in the breeze. It’s semi sheer, and covered in flowers in soft pastel blues and pinks. Nishinoya smiles for her before heading down the stairs to help Daichi start on the tent.

Hinata’s wearing shorts in varying shades of orange stripes and has foregone a shirt at all, never having been shy about his small chest. Suga had been sure to get sunscreen on him first out of anyone. Kageyama has a blue half wrap around their hips, short blue shorts and a light blue striped tank top. By the look of it, they’re already fed up with the wrap in the wind whipping against their legs.

The rumble of another car pulling up rolls down the bank and Suga raises a hand in greeting when Kuroo and Kenma and Kai show up together. Kuroo’s sporting the Nekoma black and red with board shorts and a sleeveless hooded shirt. Kai is wearing an open button up, half printed ruddy tone leopard print, and Kenma beside him is in a black one piece with a thin but long sleeved black hoodie. With its hair as long as it is, it’s pulled up and out of its face, leaving the last bits of blonde at the tips streaked through the rest and into the ponytail.

They bring down a big beach umbrella and a cooler of food to set beside the cooler of some of the food for the day that Daichi and Suga had brought.

“That shirt?” Suga compliments, and Kai lifts one of the sides, smiling for them. “The color suits you.”

Kai returns in kind, gesturing to the white and blue thin striped jumpsuit, “I like the romper.”

Looking down at themself, Suga smiles, half turning, “Last minute on the way here! Cute, right?”

“Keeenmaaaa,” Hinata calls from down the beach and Kenma lifts its head in greeting. Hinata earns a smile, and that’s enough to get him sprinting down the beach, tackling it into a hug despite shouts of protest. It doesn’t really mind, and wraps an arm around him anyway.

“Are you gonna come play beach volleyball with us?” he tugs, even as Kageyama flanks him.

“We’ve got enough for,” they do the math in their head, proclaiming, “A five on five!”

Absolute fools for volleyball.

“Are you kidding me? In this sun? No way,” Kenma waves a hand, and Hinata pouts, but it reaches to pinch his cheek. It just can’t say no to him, though, and hums, “Maybe after the sun goes down some. When it’s not so  _ hot _ .” That’s more than enough for Hinata, and he presses a kiss to its cheek before bounding off back down towards the net where Tanaka and Nishinoya and Asayo are talking.

“Need any help with anything, Daichi?” Kageyama asks, and after a fond little shake of his head, they take off after Hinata.

Daichi’s setting the grill up, and Kuroo crouches down to offer a warm look in greeting, “So this is your forte now, right?”

“Grills?” Daichi’s brows pinch in confusion.

“Fires.”

Rolling his eyes, Daichi shakes his head, “I  _ guess _ , sure,” and reaches to push Kuroo’s shoulder gently.

Another motor cuts off on the bank and a few car doors shut before Ennoshita and Narita and Kinoshita start down the stairs. The group at the net call their greetings and they’re returned enthusiastically.

“Well one of us is going to have to change.”

Daichi looks up from finishing setting up the grill and Ennoshita tries not to smile too big at the fact he and Daichi wore the exact same thing; black shorts with an orange tank with two black horizontal stripes.

Quirking a brow, Daichi purses his lips before taking it as a challenge and tugging his tank off. Kuroo whistles off to the side and Suga yells at him to make sure he puts more sunscreen on if he’s not gonna be wearing it!

With more people, a game of beach volleyball starts up down a ways, with Hinata giving pointers and peals of laughter when Nishinoya goes for a dig the first time and gets a face full of sand.

It’s another ten minutes before the next car shows up, and it’s a few minutes after that still that anyone comes up over the bank. When they do, there’s waves and cheers in greeting.

“You look hotter than the sun, Kiyoko-san!!” Tanaka calls, waving both his arms.

Nishinoya cups his hands to call, “More refreshing than the breeze, Yachi-san!!”

Both girls smile and wave, giving each other a look. Kiyoko has a two piece with a long sheer skirt, all in black, that looks stunning with her shorter hair. Yachi beside her, fingers linked, has a cream romper with a deep V and bow off the hip. Their hats are black and white straw and ribbon inverses of the other.

Behind them, Tsukishima and Tadashi start down the stairs, another umbrella still closed and carried on their shoulder.

“It’s like fashion week over here!” Suga calls, waving their hand from the tent.

Tsukki’s wearing a big sun hat to keep the sun off her, and with no intention of going near the water, is dressed in a flowy summer dress with a strawberry pattern. Tadashi beside her is wearing green shorts with thin white flowers and a button up over a tank. They set up the umbrella beside the first few opposite the tent with the volleyball net in the middle.

In between sets, the game has dispersed to dunk themselves in the cool water and share some drinks. When people get tired, they switch in and out, and catch up with other friends and lay out on towels and under the umbrellas.

When Yaku and Lev and Inuoka show up, Inuoka and Yaku carry down surfboards. Inuoka’s shorts are black with flames and they’re very proud of them. They're both wearing black and red long sleeved rash guards.

Yaku and Inuoka show off and spend time teaching enthusiastic students the basics.

Taketora rides in with the rest of Nekoma, honking obnoxiously when they arrive, bringing with him Fukunaga and a ton more food, and Shibayama and Teshiro.

More drinks are shared, more umbrellas pop up, and a second tent with another table is set up.

“You ever think about the fact that so many of us are trans?”

Kiyoko looks up to see Suga coming to sit with her under the umbrella, handing her a drink. She smiles gently for them and takes the offered drink.

“Occasionally. But, I think it makes sense.”

“Yeah?” Suga asks, sitting themself down beside her in the shade. They’re still dripping from playing chicken with some of the others, but they’re careful to keep their sandy feet off the blanket.

“Mhm,” she hums, “Not only is it natural to seek each other out, to find community in the people who understand what you’re going through, but being around people who are out and confident in themselves can… bring about confidence in people to explore who they are, too.”

Her eyes cast on Yachi in the water who’s now up on Asayo’s shoulders, her hands on Yaku’s shoulders, who’s perched on Lev’s shoulders. Inuoka is using Yaku’s board to show Shibayama how to stay balanced, and every time she smiles at him, his face goes beet red.

The weather is nice, the sun is shining, the drinks are flowing, and both Karasuno and Nekoma have managed to come out for a day together.

“You guys should put on some more sunscreen!” Daichi calls from where he’s standing with Kuroo, chopping vegetables to help Fukunaga with lunch.

Yachi is distracted enough by Dachi’s call to them that Yaku manages to pull and she and Asayo topple down into the waves with squeaks and squawks of surprise. Yaku raises their arms in triumph as they both come up sputtering sea water. Lev cheers, spinning them both around.

“I’m glad we’ve got the whole beach to ourselves today, though,” Kiyoko muses.

Suga nods slowly, “Yeah, it helps put everyone at ease, I think. I don’t know what I’d do with Hinata’s confidence. Hell, half of their confidence.”

While everyone is hanging out, he and Kageyama run up and down the beach chasing waves. Daichi and Suga’s kai ken rescue, Pochi, chases them and snuffles at the sand when he spots mole crabs digging around.

Hinata leans down close to the sand to inspect, running his fingers through the wet pack before calling, “Kageyama, look!”

They come to lean over too, shadowing Hinata from the sun as they do. When Hinata moves his fingers, a couple little mole crabs move from the sand and skitter to bury themselves back down before the next wave crests over the sand. Pochi hops and lands his paws nearby playfully before Hinata laughs about it and he and Kageyama continue, delighted by the little critters.

Yachi comes back up the beach, and flops herself down on the towel beside Kiyoko’s, out of breath, her hair dripping and sticking to her. Asayo follows her up, sitting herself down as well. She smiles gently for Suga and Kiyoko, “They got us.”

Yaku and Lev are still taking an obnoxious victory lap up and down the beach, proclaiming themselves kings, but Suga nudges Asayo gently, drawing her attention to Taketora and Nishinoya and Tanaka who are all crouching behind the side panel of one of the tents, all holding hefty squirt guns. They might not have gone down in the water, but the kings wouldn’t reign for long if these three had any say in it.

When they spring with battle cries from their hiding spot to spray the pair, soaking them to the bone immediately, Taketora’s stretch marks shimmer in the sun. He’s always showing them off proudly, proclaiming himself a true tiger now that he’s got stripes that pull across his arms and thighs and back. He grins when he says they match his shorts.

In a similar fashion, the confidence that Tanaka carries himself with means that the little scars that mark his shoulders and face now are nothing but further proof to him that he’s on the right track to being who he is. He’s still got fresh scars, still pink and tender, so he wears a grey muscle shirt with deep sides and stays out of the water. Mostly. He still ends up kicking a wave back at Lev when he and Yaku enlist Kai and Kuroo’s help in fighting back.

Under the big tent, Kenma and Teshiro and Kinoshita and Narita are all sitting in various spots on one of the picnic tables, sprawled awkwardly to be able to see the switch, and nudge each other, remotes in hand as they battle it out in Mario Kart in the shade. Kenma brought its extra controllers and roped a few of them into playing while they cooled off from setting up the tents.

Tsukishima’s big sunhat flutters a little as she rubs more sunscreen into Tadashi’s cheeks and across his nose. They’re rubbing it into their arms while she does and she taps and they turn and she rubs more into their back and neck. Tadashi’s freckles are all on display, darker and more obvious with all the sun he’s gotten this summer. There was a time when he was a kid that he hated his freckles, but out here, with friends, and with her, Tadashi can’t find it in himself anymore to be worried about it. Not after their years with volleyball in high school, and the uplifting community they built therein.

“Don’t look so starstruck,” Tsukki hums, tapping his nose with a long finger. “Give ‘em hell.”

Tadashi’s grin leaves  _ her _ starstruck before he leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, kicking up a little sand when he takes off down the beach to help fortify the bunkers in the brewing war between Kageyama and Hinata’s sand cities that Inuoka and Shibayama and Ennoshita have been roped into.

She crosses the sand herself and ducks under the edge of the tent to rest her chin on Kuroo’s shoulder, watching his knifework. The weight of her pressed behind him makes him smile, and he pauses only for a moment to offer a slice of strawberry he’s cutting for salad, and when she’s satisfied, she gives his hip a squeeze and wanders away to find Kenma to bother.

Up the hillside the sound of a car approaching, crunching over gravel, and the sound of car doors shutting draws a few people’s attention. With all of Karasuno and Nekoma collected, they’re not expecting anyone else.

Two familiar faces crest over the bank, and one puts his hands in the air, crowing, “HEY HEY HEEEEY!!”

He gets the same call back from a handful of overexcited people and it only makes him beam brighter. The black and silver short sleeved rash guard only makes him look even more beefy.

When Bokuto comes skidding down the side of the bank, he tackles Hinata first. The ensuing domino effect of toppling people over sends cascades of laughter up and down the beach.

Akaashi follows down the stairs, rather than straight down the uneven grassy ridge, setting a cooler down on the table.

“We brought watermelons.”

“Lifesavers, Akaashi-kun, thanks,” Daichi hums, stepping away to let Fukunaga tend to the meat alone, entirely confident nya has it covered.

“Don’t mention it, Daichi-kun,” Akaashi smiles, pulling a couple of watermelons out of the cooler xe carried down, wiping ice off before setting them on the table. Xe helps plate some as Daichi starts to cut through them.

“I don’t know how you can handle him,” Daichi comments, nodding at Bokuto, who’s already managed to start digging a moat around Hinata’s sand city for extra security.

Xyr gaze follows where he points and hums gently, stacking slices of watermelon. The smile on xyr face says more than enough, but xe still shrugs, “I could ask you the same question.”

When Daichi looks back up, it seems like they’ve gotten Tadashi and Inuoka to duke it out as opposing kaijus, if the roars are any indication. Inuoka isn’t expecting it when Tadashi goes for the legs and they both end up in the sand, squashing half of Hinata’s city in the process. The cries of horror from Hinata’s city, and triumph from Kageyama’s city are uproarious.

“Did you think we’d all be this happy?” Kiyoko asks quietly, and Suga and Asayo both look to her in quiet contemplation.

Yachi is the one who answers, though, smiling gently, “I don’t think any of us can say we always had one hundred percent confidence that we’d all make it through everything thrown at us as well as we did, but… I think having each other helped.”

Suga laughs, soft at first, and then a little louder, a little happier, “Yacchan! That’s exactly what Kiyoko-chan said!” They nod a few times and elaborate, “We bring out a confidence in ourselves in each other. By being who we are, it inspires the people around us to be who they are.”

Kiyoko brushes a little sand off the black wrap draped along her legs and leans forward to rest her arms on her knees, smiling to herself as she watches everyone over the top of her sunglasses.

They’ve started to bury Nishinoya in the sand, building up the shape of a mermaid body from his neck down.

“I’m glad,” she says gently, and it’s Asayo who reaches to set a hand on her back gently.

Having been in the same year, and having both dealt with a good deal of anxieties, she knows some of what Kiyoko has been through, and feels similarly about just how serendipitous this event is. This much happiness and joy and euphoria on display from everyone who is comfortable, or getting there, in their own skin, is enough to leave a lasting impression on all of them.

She leans against Kiyoko a little, hoping to be reassuring, humming, “I’m glad too.”

“FOOD’S READY!!” Daichi bellows from the tent, and after that it’s a mad dash and a free-for-all.

There’s  _ some _ semblance of order somewhere in there, but with so many people and smiles and laughs, it’s hard to really see it. But everyone ends up under tents and umbrellas, eating happily and trading stories of what they’ve been up to.

Akaashi compliments how full Asayo’s hair is looking.

Bokuto compares his old scars to Tanaka’s new ones.

Another layer of sunscreen gets slapped on from the respectful hands of friends, even if some helping hands come with little pokes to the ribs or very overt dick drawings.

When the sun starts to set, Kuroo and Bokuto round up a few people and leave. And when they come back, they come back with armload after armload of firewood. Daichi supervises and instructs construction of a bonfire, and before long, it’s in the perfect spot not to blow smoke over anyone, or be washed away by the waves.

They get in several more games of beach volleyball, and now that it’s cooler, Kenma makes good on it’s promise and plays two entire sets before laying down on a beach blanket with a towel over its face. It definitely dozes off just like that, though not before Kuroo gets it to drink some water first.

A few people depart with a chorus of goodbyes, going back to their jobs and homes and the busywork, and others, like Hinata and Kageyama, and like Kenma, collapse in heaps for naps under the umbrellas. Even with Hinata sprawled obnoxiously across them, Kageyama is just as tuckered out, and perfectly content to be laid on.

Kuroo and Tsukki get a chance to wander up the beach and she gets her feet wet finally, cooling off a little now that some of the energy and heat of the day has died down and she can actually tolerate coming out from under the tent. Kuroo leans in to steal kisses as though they haven’t been together for ages and everyone can’t still see them.

When the fire gets going, they bring chairs closer and the stories and drinks are passed some more. Suga settles between Daichi’s legs, their back pressed to his chest, and kiss over his hands. He spent a lot of the day taking care of things, so Suga takes time and care to show their appreciation. And to tease him for being in charge- he’ll make fire captain in no time.

When Kenma pokes its head out from under the towel after a cat nap, Taketora leads it with a gentle smile down to the edge of the foamy surf and offers a sand dollar. Skeptical, it takes it in a flat open hand, and when it realizes this thing isn’t some shell, or pretty patterned rock, but has feelers or legs or  _ something _ brushing over it’s hand, it flings the sand dollar like a frisbee back out to sea.

Taketora ends up crying with laughter at the sheer horror on Kenma’s face.

Tadashi is the one who heads back up to the cars and comes back with a big box and a dazzling smile. When they open the box, there’s delighted cheers. When he passes out a whole array of sparklers, people scatter, waving sparklers through the dimming light as the sun dips lower and lower over the horizon.

The breeze is cool now, and most of them have tugged on hoodies, but the warmth of their joy hasn’t nearly been tampered.

The lights of the sparklers, the crackle of the fire-

Marshmallows get busted out and it’s  _ over _ .

Nishinoya ends up dozing off with his head in Asayo’s lap and her fingers in his salt crusty hair.

Tsukishima’s long fingers braid Tadashi’s hair while Kuroo lays beside the two of them, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Tanaka and Taketora lay in a heap, though the way Taketora’s arm lays over Tanaka’s belly, it’s carefully avoiding his still tender chest.

They’re all adults now, and they’ve seen their fair share of hardships, but it’s days like today, and nights like tonight, that make everything worth it. Enjoying the company of friends, of people who’ve seen life like they have, and camaraderie in community. There’s nothing better.

When Hinata and Bokuto snicker a little too loudly, a few people peek around to see where they’ve gotten to and what trouble they’ve gotten  _ into _ .

Bokuto raises a hawaiian sling with a fish wriggling on it and Hinata calls, “Daichi, we caught a big one!!”

Daichi’s appalled cry echoes across the water.

“Where did you get a  _ spear _ ?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and if there is anything out of place, like I missed a pronoun somewhere, please let me know!  
> I tried to be as respectful as possible to all the identities in the fic, my own included.


End file.
